Something Borrowed
by CowabungaBabe95
Summary: What happens when Rachel falls in love with her bestfriends fiancé? Will her bestfriend find out ? Will she forgive her? And the big question will the fiancé feel the same way...?
1. Chapter 1

What Happens when Rachel makes the mistake and falls in love with her bestfriends fiancé.Will her bestfriend find out? will she forgive her? and will the fiancé feel the same way?...So I fell in love with the movie "Something Borrowed" so I don't own the movie or anything. And I'm pretty much a die hard Finchel fan so don't judge me, I kind of wanted to write a story on here for awhile and i finally had time to do it (: Enjoy

**R. POV **

UGH! I really hate surprise parties, why am I even going in the first place? Oh right.. I'm doing this for my bestfriend Quinn. We have been friends since, well since the 1st grade actually. We are pretty much attached at the hip. The thing you should know about being friends with Quinn Fabray there is never a dull moment, After all she helped me live a little. HELL she was the one who gave me my first beer... FUCK I hope my face doesn't give it away when I walk in. I knew Quinn was planning this party the whole time, I'm wearing black pants with a white colored collar, button up shirt and a black blazer with my favorite black heels. But I did come prepared, before work I managed to grab a simple black dress from my closet.

Okay.. Moment of truth

I slowly open the doors and I can see that the lights are turned off. "Quinn..?" I'm looking around "SURPRISE!" I try my hardest to look surprise, I just hope nobody notices that I'm faking. I'm looking around and I don't recognize half of these people, and where is Qui... "WHOOOO!" Nevermind Quinn has arrived. She runs up to me with a big smile plastered on her face, wearing the most elegent white dress that shows most of her back, oh how I envy her body. Don't get me wrong I worked hard for this body, but I could never pull off something like that. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RACH ! Now tell me...were you surprised? " I put a smile on and look at her "Was I?" I really wanted to laugh and tell her that it was a good attempt to surprise me, but I couldnt hurt her feelings.

"You were?" By this point she was jumping up and down giggling like a little girl, I know she has already been drinking. "Yes Quinny, and Thank you for the party" She kisses my cheek and gives me a quick hug and runs off to probably get another drink, I find this as an opportunity to go get changed. I run into the restroom and Thank god no one is in there, in my mind I didn't want anyone walking in on me with just my underwear on so I guess this dress is going over instead and I can just slip my clothes off. As im putting the dress on and slipping my collared shirt off the door is being opened so I run to it and try to push it closed. "Someone's in here, SORRY!" I hear a voice that its hard not to recognize. "Damn Berry, Kill me why don't you"

I laugh, "Sorry Noah, I didn't know it was you" Noah "Puck" Puckerman one of my best guy friends, I've known him the same time I've known Quinn. He was our date to the 8th grade dance, but back then he had his ridiculous mowhawk. Now he's all grown up with a full head of hair if you can believe, He works for a big music company. He's really good at what he does. "Hurry and get changed Berry, I want to get my party on" I zip on the dress and pull off my pants and slide back into my heels. "Yea yea, By the way you look dashing Noah" he really does, he's wearing a dark Navy blue suit with a white button up, with a couple buttons undone. "I have to look good for my hot jewish american princess on her birthday" He smiles, to any other girl that smile would make them go weak in the knees. "Don't I feel special" I stuff my things into my bag and walk out of the restroom with Noah in tow.

I look around and smile at the people having a good time. "Oh No" I look at Noah confused "What is it Noah?" He's looking at some girl and I know he's trying to hide. "Are you hiding from Sugar?" By this point I'm laughing hard, I don't need to ask why he's hiding. He had sex with her and she doesn't get that it was a one time thing, tipical Noah. "Serves you right you pig. You really shouldn't have sex with someone you DON'T love" He looks at me with his serious face "She follows me around like a puppy Rac..." "Hey Puck!" I turn around and see a very sparkly Sugar, she's nice and all but she can be a tad much sometimes. "He..Hey Sugar" Poor Noah, I bet he wishes he was anywhere else then here. "Do you wanna go, uhm somewhere more quiet?" This girl is clueless. "Naw I'm good right here with Rachel." her laugh is very high pitched, it could break glass. "Yea me neither, but you and me are singing together, NOW" She grabs his arm and yanks him away before he can even say anything.

I head to the bar to get some alcohol into my system, gosh I really need to loosen up. When I grab my beer I look to my left and I spot Quinns fiancé & my old college buddy. I smile at him and wave. He returns the wave and ends whatever conversation he had with the group of people and walks over to me. "Hey Birthday Girl" he smiles his little half smile. "Thank You Finn" I get on my tippy toes and hug him, I can't help but smell his cologne, WOW he smells really good. "And nice surprise face" he gives me a wink, my smile flattens "PLEASE, please don't tell Quinn. She will be heartbroken" He traces an X over his heart "Cross my heart" I smile up at him and I hear someone talking into the microphone. "HAAAAY, I have something to say so listen up." Everyone turns their attention to Quinn. "As you know I'm getting married in 61 days, BUT Finn honey this is not my first marriage" The TV screen starts playing a bunch of pictures of me and Quinn, then pictures of me, Quinn and Noah. "I can't believe she put those pictures" I'm surprised Sugar let go of Noah. "She finally set you free?" I giggle "Har Har Berry" We turn our attention back to Quinn on stage. "Rachel introduced me to my fiancé Finn, when she graduated NYU. ANd i couldn't be any more happy." "So is this your party or hers?" I elbowed Noah to get him to stop talking. "Anyway Happy Birthday Rachie"

Couple hours later after Quinns speech it looks like everyone is buzzed or just straight up drunk. "Hey Beautiful" I turn around and I see this blonde hair guy with some seriously BIG lips, he's dressed very casual then the rest of the people here. "Uhm hi.?"


	2. Chapter 2

Spring break is here so that means more time for writing. Enjoy chapter two (: P.s Sorry about switching P.O.V so much.

**Finn's P.O.V**

I think its nice Quinn is throwing this party for Rachel, I know her and Quinn have been best friends since well forever. I can't believe I'm getting married to Quinn..I questioned myself if this is what I really want. Like do I truly love her? I mean just two years ago I had a thing for Rachel, well not a thing I was in love with her. I snap out of my thoughts and try to pay attention to these guys who I assume are some of Quinn's friends. The are babbling about something I don't even know about, I fake a smile and nod to show them that I'm listening but I look to my right and I see Rachel looking kind of uncomfortable talking to some blonde. I can't see his face because his back is to me. But I know when Rachel gets uncomfortable, she tries to force a smile and her shoulders go up & she looks around a lot. I take a deep breathe and set my beer down and ignore the guys that I was supposedly talking with and head over to where Rachel is.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I'm not sure how long I have been talking to this guy, I don't even know his name. "uhm I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name?" He laughs a little and smiles at me "My name is Sam beautiful" I nod and try not to look awkward. Just then Finn approaches and gives me his half smile. "Hey Finn!" I know I'm smiling a little too much "hey Rach…OH MY GAWD Sam?" he turns to Sam and 'Bro' hugs him "Hey almost married man! I've missed ya" Confused is probably a good word to use right now. I did NOT know they knew each other they are total opposites but then again look at me and Quinn. "So you guys know each other?" I look at both of them "Yea, me and Sam have know each other since he moved next door to me in the 10th grade" "My man Finn and I used to do some crazy things back in the day" where have I heard that before "Maybe another time Sam, and stop messing with Rachel here she's not one to mess with, she is after all Broadways Queen" I smile "You got a little crush here finny boy? Don't forget your getting married to Quinn" I blush and look up at Finn "Nah man Rachel's like my sister, I'm just trying to look after her from duochebags like you" They both laugh. Wow, that hurt. It felt like someone grabbed a knife and struck me in the heart. I'm trying so hard not to cry in front of them especially Finn.

**Finn's P.O.V**

"Nah man Rachel's like my sister, I'm just trying to look after her from douchebags like you" GAWD, Why did i say that!? I look from the corner of my eye at Rachel and her smile fades. Did I hurt her feelings? Man I am a complete idiot. Trying to move past it to make Rachel forget what I said, me and Sam start up a conversation and I keep looking at Rachel and I see her eyes start to water. Great I made the Birthday Girl cry. Some friend I am.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Gosh, someone or somebody swallow me whole. "BERRY" Oh Noah Pukerman you have the BEST timing in the world. "Excuse me guys" I wave bye to them before they could say anything. And head over to where Noah is "See ya around beautiful!" I look back at them and give Sam a little smile, I turn to Finn and my smile flattens and I give him a nod. "Thank you for saving me from an awkward conversation Noah" He looks at Sam then to Finn and smiles "No prob babe. Now come dance with me before the music stops?'' He holds out his hand and I smile up at him and take it gladly. "Absolutely"

It is now 2 am and everyone is gone except me and Noah, he was nice enough to help me with some of my gifts. As for Quinn she got so drunk Finn had to carry her out of the bar with a trash can in tow, just incase she puked out all of those drinks and shots she gulped down. While Noah is trying to hail a cab I look at my reflection "Look there is an old maid in the window staring back at me" I sigh and fix my dress. "Rachel you look great stop overthinking about getting older" I look at him "Noah I missed my child bearing years, you know how bad I want to have a big family" I look down and stare at my shoes, he then walks over to me and picks my head up slowly. "I know princess, but you grew up. You made it to BROADWAY after all, thats always been your dream since I can remember. besides your Rachel Fucking Berry you can do anything including having a baby" I laugh and he goes back to getting a cab "Why won't you marry me?" I laugh and he turns to me & gives me a smirk "Because I like you too much" Life would be so much simpler if me and Noah had those kind of feelings for each other. "OH FINALLY" A cab pulls up and the back door opens and I see someone climb out. "Finn? What are you doing back here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the uploading of my second chapter, it kept being stupid and erasing part of it. Have no fear I figured how to upload it the right way! And don't worry it will get a little bit more R rated soon. Happy reading to you all (:

**Still Rachel's P.O.V **

I don't like to jump to conclusions but Finn showing back up here I can only think the worse. "Finn is Quinn okay? Did something happen?" DON'T panic, he laughs "Rach, she's fine she just forgot her purse" I take a deep breath "Oh NO not her purse" Noah rolls his eyes "Ready Berry?" he is holding the door open for me and Finn walks inside to look for Quinn's bag. I think it over and look at Noah "I have to help him Noah knowing Quinn its her $2,000 dollar purse" I kiss him on the cheek "I will see you tomorrow for lunch as usual, and thank you for being here" He smiles down at me and kisses my forehead "Yes to lunch and anything for my Jewish American Princess" He gets in the cab and I walk inside to help Finn.

"How hard is it to lose a purse?" I laugh "A lot harder then you think Finn" We are looking all over the bar until I finally find it under a table "How did it get over here?" I crawl under the table and grab it "Found it?" I jump and hit my head "OUCH" I get out from underneath the table and rub my head "Shit, I'm sorry I scared you Rach" I wave my hand for him to stop "No, no its okay Finn" "At least let me look at it" I sigh and look at him "I'm really fine Finn, lets just get out of here okay?" He nods and gets the purse out of my hands "Okay lets go" We walk out and we wait for a cab. "Did you have a good birthday Rach?" I rub my head again, what the heck is that table made out of. "It was okay" I sigh and look down the street to see if a car is coming "How bout one more drink, just the two of us?" I quickly look at him "No its okay, you probably want to get home to Quinn"

He smiles "C'mon Rach don't make me beg" I rock my head side to side "Okay"

**At the Bar (Rachel's P.O.V) **

Finn told me to find a table while he went to the bar to get our drinks, I look towards the bar after i find a place to sit and I see Finn waiting for our drinks but right next to him I see this girl who's wearing a very see through tank top with a red bra underneath it and a very short black skirt with the highest pumps I have ever seen. I'm pretty sure if she stood up she would be taller than Finn. Finally Finn grabs our drinks and politely smiles at the girl and walks over to our table. "Your beer birthday girl" I take it from his hands "Thanks" I smile and take a sip of my beer and look at the girl at the bar and see her giving me one of those 'How is he with her looks' "Wow, we are really flipping her out. I mean hot people are supposed to be with other hot people." Finn gives me a weird look and sets his beer down on the table and looks over at the girl. "HEY!" she immediately look over at us, I look at Finn "Finn ! What are yo.." He gives me a wink "I think your making my girlfriend here uncomfortable, so it would be nice if you stop giving her ugly looks" She looks away embarrassed "I can't believe you did that!" I'm laughing too hard that I feel my eyes water "I had to Rach, I didn't like the way she was looking at you like your not good enough" I finally come down from my high of laughter and smile at him "No wonder I had such a crush on you in college"

**Finn's P.O.V **

Did she really say that? Was I dreaming? My smile fades and I set my beer down "No you didn't" I laugh and see if she will take it back "Oh c'mon you knew that I did Finn" Now it just got real, did she really think I knew about her crush on me? "No I didn't" I don't know wether to be mad or jumping off the walls happy. My conscience is wanting to remind me that I'm with Quinn but right now I just don't care. "Lets go, its getting late. And someone has rehearsals in the morning" I get out from the booth and put my jacket back on and easy enough there are a ton of cabs parked out in front. I open the door for Rachel and she slides in and I close it and walk around to the other side. "Two stops, one on Tenth and second then down to Tribeca" I don't even look at Rachel, I'm worried that I'm going to say something stupid. "Finn, I didn't mean to tell you like that and make you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry" I look at her and cup her face and crash my lips onto hers.

**Rachel's P.O.V **

I am not sure what just happened, first I'm apologizing for telling him about my crush on him back in college then he kisses me. It takes me a few seconds to process what is happening and i give in to the kiss. I know its wrong for me to be kissing him when he's getting married to my best friend but I feel that 'spark' between us. I slowly slip my fingers through his hair and before I know it we are making out in the back of a cab. "Yea i'm thinking more like one stop" I hear the cab driver say.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again ! (: I'm glad that people are reading my story so just wanted to say Thanks, and hope you like the new chapter.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I have no clue how me and Finn got all the way up to my apartment, but here we were making out on my bed. I was on top of Finn and right then he stopped kissing me and reached behind my back and unzipped my dress. He didn't say a word, he just looked at me and slid my dress off over my head and threw it onto the hardwood floors. I bit my lip and started unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it next to my dress, He sat up and kissed my neck and slowly went down and sucked on my collarbone, I moaned his name and slipped my hand down to his pants. "Rach, I NEED to be inside you already" I could feel myself getting wet, I couldn't take it no more. I took off my bra and tore off my panties. At last his pants were off and he slide down his boxers. I got back on top of him and leaned down and kissed him, I could feel his hands roaming my body. Feeling Finn get hard under me, made me feel so proud that I could do that to him. Kissing his neck I felt him shiver, I then went to his chest, his stomach I stopped right in front of his bulge. Licking my lips I slowly lowered my mouth onto his tip, "Rach.." I decided to tease him a little before I went down lower on him "Gawd Rach that feels so good" I took this opportunity and pulled my mouth away from him, I looked at him and said, "I don't have a gag reflex" Before he could say anything I went all the way down on his length "FUCK" I could hear him panting, I bobbed my mouth up and down and swirled my tongue. "RACH i'm gonna cum.." She didn't stop, he then pulled her off and flipped them over so that he was on top, "Why did you do that? Did you not like it?" He smiled at me "Course not baby, best blow job I have EVER gotten, but I didn't want it to end just yet." Smiling, she reached up and kissed him. His hand sliding down to her entrance, he slowly entered two fingers inside her making her moan, "oh gaaaawd" he continued to pumped his fingers in and out of her, sending her over the edge "Finn… Please" he smiled and kissed her breast and licked and sucked on her pink bud "what do you want baby?"

Moaning, she said, "Please…fuck me" he removed his fingers out of her "Still on the pill baby?" She couldn't find the words so she nodded her head. He placed himself in front of her entrance and slowly slid his length all the way in her. "oh fuck!" she moaned, He then slid out and then pounded into her, after awhile they found a rhythm their movements were fast and hard, "Rachel!" Finn moaned She knew he was close and so was she, she gripped onto Finn's back letting him know just how close she was. "Fuck!" she moaned and bucked her hips upwards towards as Finn and her came. Finn had collapsed on Rachel and slowly rolled his hips making Rachel reach her orgasm. After she came back from her high, she tried catching her breath, Finn pulled out of her and she already missed him being inside of her. Looking at her clock on the wall she saw it was 2 in the morning, she was expecting him to get up and leave but he grabbed a blanket and covered both of us, she put her head on his chest and felt his arm wrap around her waist pulling her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head and she drifted to sleep.

_**10:30 AM **_

*RING RING RING RING*

I opened my eyes and I feel someones arm around me, I look up and think 'It wasn't a dream it was real' Just then I could feel the guilt wash over me, WHAT HAVE I DONE? My phone keeps ringing, I try to slid out of Finn's hold but I wake him up instead. "hey'' Gosh, even in the morning he sounds sexy, "Finn.." before I could finish what I was saying I hear Quinn's voice on my answering machine "Rachel, why aren't you answering?! I'm going crazy, Finn didn't come home last night. I think he might be cheating on me..Hurry up and call me back" I am now in full freak out mode. "OH MY GAWD" I put my hand over my mouth "Rach its going to be okay.." He gets up, I quickly get out of bed and put my robe on. "Oh my gawd.." I look at Finn "GAWD, PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON" I throw him his shirt and boxers, and he rushes to get dressed. Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse my phone starts ringing again and its Quinn. "Rach DON'T answer it" I shake my hands up and down "I'm such a terrible person" after Finn is all dressed he walks over to me and grabs my hands "Rach, it wasn't just you okay. and I don't regret it." I look at him "Finn your my best friends fiancé." He frowns "Rachel I..I" The phone rings again "I have to go" he grabs his jacket and walks out and I pick up the phone. "Hel..hello" I hear Quinn sigh on the other end "FINALLY YOU ANSWER! I have been calling since 9:00 this morning, listen Finn didn't come home last night. Did you see him leave the bar last night when he went back?" I could feel myself shaking "Uhm yea I did then I saw him go off with Sam, I wouldn't worry about it Quinn" there was a long pause and for a moment I thought she didn't believe me. "You're right, I'm over reacting anyway he's calling me, but HEY come with me to my fitting?" "Yea sure'' I ball up my fists to make my hands stop shaking "KK well love you bye, KISSES" I hang up and slide down the wall and sit on the floor.

I fight back my tears, I have officially hit rock bottom. I bring my hands up to my face and let myself cry. How did this happen? Why couldn't I just keep my feelings for Finn in check. I look at the time and get up from the floor and walk to my bathroom and turn on the water to steaming hot. Letting my robe drop to the floor I slip into the shower and try to think about rehearsals instead of what happened in my bed a few hours ago. "This is going to be a long week.."


	5. Chapter 5

I might take some time to write the next couple chapters, but I WILL write them so don't worry (: Happy reading to you all

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Taking the subway has to be the weirdest thing you can experience when you're in New York. But I needed a change of scenery so instead of taking a cab I went to the other transportation that was available in the big apple. I didn't care if I was ten minutes late for rehearsals, the show was opening in a week and I pretty much can do it in my sleep. Funny girl is the show that I'm in, I play none other then Fanny Brice. Ever since my fathers showed me the movie with my role model Barbra Streisand who had starred in it, I knew I was meant to play this role and after all of my hard work I get to do that. But trying to think about Broadway, my job, is a lot harder with everything that is going on. Finn and I need to talk I know that for sure, but should I call him or do I wait for him to call me? Or do I just pretend like it didn't happen.

I push off my thoughts that have to do with Finn and that night, and concentrate on rehearsals. Today the director decided we should end with the song 'My Man' FUCKING FANTASTIC,just my luck. When I'm singing the song I can't help but think of Finn, why can't he get out of my mind? Thankfully the director calls it a day and I couldn't be happier to get out of there, I was way to distracted. I gather up my stuff and walk out the door, Its rare that New York has a nice day out so I decide to take advantage of it and head to Central park for a stroll. I'm walking down the old path that goes all around Central park and try to relax, to my left I see a group of kids playing around with bubbles. Watching the kids I smile, they are so carefree. I turn my attention to the sky and look at some of the taller buildings, also the clouds that are just roaming by, when I look in front of me I see none other then Finn Hudson standing right in front of me. Immediately I stop walking and just stare at him, do I go and talk to him? I take a deep breathe and slowly turn around and walk away from him.

**Finn's P.O.V**

I was being a dick not going back and talking to Rachel, but I had to get back to Quinn and sweet talk her so she wouldn't bitch at me anymore. After we made up I told her I had to go into work and that I would be home soon, total lie. I knew Rachel well enough that a day like this, she would be in Central park enjoying the weather. So I got into a cab and told him the directions, thankfully traffic wasn't to bad. After I paid the man I headed down the opposite way of the path, hoping Rachel didn't go this way. I had to be walking less then 20 minutes until I saw her, she was smiling at a group of kids messing around with some bubbles. Rachel wanted kids, I remember her telling me back in our NYADA days that after she was in a couple of Broadway productions and of course winning a Tony for her outstanding performance, she wanted to have a baby. And I wanted nothing more then to give that to her.. I see her look away from the kids and onto me. She is just standing there looking at me, and I don't know what to do. When I'm about to move I see her turn around and walk away from me.

She just walks away? I felt glued to where I was standing, pulling myself together I ran after her, "RACHEL!" I yelled after to her and ran to stand in front of her little body. "We need to talk Rachel, and you can't just walk off like you just did a minute ago" I hear her sigh, "Okay Finn, lets talk."


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you enjoy ! (:

**Rachel's P.O.V **

I don't know why I walked away from Finn, I had the feeling if I didn't he would try to tell me it was a mistake or Its never going to happen again. It pained me to think that, my feelings for Finn have doubled if not tripled in size since that night. I was so nervous when we sat down by a near by bench, I kept fidgeting "So…" I said and didn't even bother to look at him because I know if I looked at him I would break. "Rachel you have to look at me" taking a deep breathe I shake my head 'no' "Look at me" I shake my head again, he sighs and gets up from the bench. At that moment I thought he was going to leave, but he goes and kneels in front of me. "Now that I have your attention, I want you to talk to me. Tell me how your are feeling with what happened on your birthday" I finally take a good look at him, he grabs both of my hands and give them a little squeeze to let me know that he's listening. I sigh and say "I don't know what to feel Finn, the guilt is eating me alive!" he frowns and then looks down at our hands, I know that I need to speak up and tell him what he means to me. "But that doesn't change how I feel about you, I have been in love with you since we had the same class back in NYADA" His head shoots right up, he is looking at me like what I told him was a lie "Yo..You love me?" He smiles and stands up then pulls me up, "Do you really mean that Rach?" I smile up at him and nod "Yea I do."

He puts his hand on my cheek and pulls me into a kiss, then I feel it again, those sparks god it feels like there are fireworks in the background. he slowly pulls away "I have loved you ever since the first day in our music history class…..Oh why didn't we do this before I met Quinn?" I give him a sad smile "Bad timing I guess" He pecks my lips quickly and grabs my hand and we star walking the path again. My thoughts would ruin a perfect moment, but I HAVE to ask, "So what now?" He stops and looks at me "Well, I want to take you out. like on a REAL date. With no interruptions" I smile "I'd like that" We walk a little longer when I hear my cellphone ring. "OH MY GOD!" He looks at me confused "What is it Rach?" It was Quinn ! I almost forgot about her fitting she invited me to. "I have to go meet Quinn for her fitting !" I grab my phone and look at the time, "UGH! I need to find a cab…See you later?" I smile up at him and he laughs "Yea, text me when you get there?" He gives me a kiss "Of course" I wave bye to him and run to hail a cab. Thank God for all the cabs they have here in New York, once I get in I tell the driver the directions to the bridal shop.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

WHERE IS RACHEL AT? I have called her twice and she has not picked up, Its so unlike her to ignore me. She always answers my calls or texts instantly, I mean sure she has rehearsals that sometimes go over but I'm getting married in 60 something days. I need her with me, to tell me if I look perfect or If I should add something that I missed. Where could she be? I'm getting so frustrated that the lady behind the desk calls my name "I want to wait a couple more minutes my maid of honor should be here soon" The lady rolls her eyes, but I could care less what she is thinking right now. I had to have been waiting for about 10 minutes when I see Rachel run in, clearly out of breathe. "I am so SORRY that I am late Quinn, rehearsals went over and I had my phone turned off." I look at her and sigh, Rachel has never lied to me before so why would she now. "Its fine" I wave off "lets just get this done so we can go home" She smiles and the lady walks us to the back where they do fittings. "Step in here, and you can put your dress on and I will tie it up" I look at Rachel and she waves her hands for me to go in, I unzip the bag that my dress is in and peel off my clothes and step into my dress. "turn around ma'm" I turn and I feel her zip it up "It fits, Would you like to show your friend?" I nod and start walking out to where I left Rachel.

**Rachel's P.O.V **

I am sitting in the waiting room waiting for Quinn to come out and show me her dress, when I hear my phone ping and I see that I have a text message.. Its from Finn. I smile and open it up '_Missing you already, can I come over later?' _I feel like a 16 year old girl, as I'm replying to Finn's message I look up for a second and I see Quinn walking out in her wedding dress. It had a ruched sweetheart bodice with dropped waist that really highlights her figure, it also had beaded chantilly lace appliques across the bodice that flows beautifully down the skirt of the dress. She looked like a goddess "Quinn you look absolutely beautiful!" She smiles and turns to the mirror, wait is she crying? "She's having her big bridal moment" I hear the lady say to me. I know Quinn she doesn't cry for anything, if she didn't cry winning Prom Queen then she wouldn't cry for just a fitting. I walk over to Quinn "Quinn watcha doing?" She looks at me through the mirror "I'm trying out all these water proof mascara's cause I want to cry on the wedding day" Of course she was faking, I go back to my seat and grab my phone '_Come over at 7' _ I press send and look at Quinn fussing about her vail, I loved her but she didn't deserve someone like Finn.


	7. Chapter 7

_I want to jump a little, so don't freak out. Hope you like it ! (:_

Rachel & Finn have had the best week, they spent every minute they could with each other. They have been on dinner dates, movie dates and some extra fun of their own *wink wink* After awhile it got harder to find some time to spend with each other, all the wedding plans have gotten in their way not to mention her rehearsals have been going a lot longer because opening night was in 3 days. She didn't feel one ounce of nervousness, she knew the play backwards and forwards. So why does she feel guilty at times? Maybe because she's having an affair with her best friends fiancé…

**Rachel's P.O.V **

I was stuck in a meeting probably the worst meeting ever they talked about how rehearsals for the night before the big show was going to go, I just wanted to get out of there and head off to lunch with Noah. Finally the meeting was over, I headed to my dressing room to grab my stuff when I saw a vase full of red tulips, she spotted a card in the back. Grabbing it she opened it and read, '_Loved spending every minute with you, Love Finn' _Her heart melted as she placed the card down, how sweet of him to send her flowers. Just as she was about to call him to thank him Noah popped in "Ready for lunch Berry?" She smiled "Yea let me grab my bag" She walked to her vanity and put her stuff in her bag, "Wow nice flowers Berry, Whats the card say" Before he could grab it she snatched it away putting it in her purse, "C'mon Noah thats private.." He gave her a look and said, "Rachel who are the cards from.?" She ignored his question. "Ready for lunch?" He stopped her from walking to the door, "Do you want me to guess?" she looked down "Please don't" Noah sighed "Lets go to lunch"

**At The Restaurant **

We grabbed our lunch and found a empty table and sat down, Noah hadn't said a word since we left the theater. "Noah please say something.." He looked up at her "I'm just disappointed in you Rach, when did you become one of these girls?" She sighed "I know, I am a horrible person for what I'm doing." Noah put his drink down and said, "No, I am not mad at you for having feelings for Finn. I am mad because he's stringing you along and your just letting him!" She didn't know what to say, but she knew Noah would't tell anyone anything "He's not, he just has a lot of wedding stuff he has to do." Noah laughed dryly "EXACTLY Rachel, He's not even married yet! He can still call it off if he really loved you" She just looked at him, he was right…Finn could call it off at anytime, so why hasn't he? "Gawd, I feel stupid now.." she looked down, Noah reached over and held her hand. "You Rachel Berry are not stupid, blind yes but not stupid" He gave her a dopey smile, she giggled.

"Would you be mad if I leave our lunch date early?" it was his turn to laugh "Go make him see whats right in front of him" She kissed his cheek and walked and got a cab, getting her phone out she texted Finn to meet her at their favorite coffee shop. "Coffee shop on tenth please" She was off to get what she really wants..even if it hurt her best friend.

Once she got there she saw Finn sitting at a table with two coffee cups, she took a deep breathe and walked over to him. He smiled at her and she sat down, "Got you your favorite" He handed her, her cup "Thank you" she smiled and took a sip "So why did you call me? not that I'm not glad to see you" she bite her lip "We need to talk Finn" he looked at her confused."About what Rach?" She couldn't hold still, she kept fidgeting with her hands. "How come you don't call off the wedding?" His eyes went wide, and he froze. "What?" Rachel said it again with a little more confidence "Why don't you call off the wedding?" He sighed "Its not that simple" She started to get angry "Well make it simple Finn" He was taken back by her lashing out like that "Rach…I Can't" Furious was not even a good enough word to describe how she was feeling "Can't or won't?" he looked down "I won't leave Quinn, and I won't call off this wedding" She felt tears run down her face, Finn Hudson the only guy she has ever truly loved… Just broke her heart. "Goodbye Finn…Hope you have a great wedding" she got up from the table and walked out and didn't look back.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry I haven't posted in the past two days, I just went back to school and I had a LOT of catching up to do. I hope you like the new update (: _

It had been two whole days since Rachel last talked to Finn, she would be lying if she said she was okay.. Her show was opening that day, she SHOULD be happy but she felt miserable. At around 2:00 Santana came bargaining into her apartment, Santana had been a great friend to Rachel they met at NYADA at one of her dancing classes. To say they clicked right away, now Santana was a lawyer she got paid to 'argue with people' as she likes to put it. At that moment Rachel regretted telling Santana where she hid her spare key, she opened up her bedroom door, "okay, GET UP Berry!" Rachel mumbled something that Santana couldn't quite understand. Grabbing her blanket she yanked it right off, she made a face at how Rachel looked. Her hair looked like it hand't been brushed or washed in weeks. and she wore her pink bunny pajamas that she wears when she's depressed. "Berry your show opens up in 5 hours, get up and take a shower for the love of god" Rachel rolled out of bed and walked to her shower and felt the hot steam cascade her body, that was what she needed a nice hot shower.

Santana picked out a cute red skater dress, it was simple yet hot and man did it show off her curves, her shoes she went to go along with her dress were black ankle strap pumps she was going to look good after her show. Rachel then walked out of the bathroom her hair already dried, "Come Sit." She sat her in front of her vanity but facing her way so she wouldn't see till she turned her around. Grabbing the curling iron she did her hair in simple waves, it would be perfect when her show was over. The only make-up she put on was mascara and a little lip gloss, she was a little jealous that Rachel didn't need any ounce on concealer. "Now go get dressed, just simple jeans and that cute tank" She got up without saying a word and slipped on her clothes, she put her shoes on and Santana faced her towards her mirror. "Look how hot you look in just jeans! You make me jealous" That made Rachel laugh, she hugged Santana and looked at the clock she had an hour to get there… man how time flies. "Come on or we will be late" She said, They got into a cab and drove to the theater.

When Rachel and Santana arrived they already saw half of the seats filled up, she got the tickets she saved for her friends as ever Noah had good timing he looked handsome in his black Armani suit, "BERRY! You excited?" She smiled at him and said, "I am more then excited Noah!" He hugged her and Santana "Here are your tickets, and will you please give these to Quinn, and uhm Finn?" Noah sighed "I can't believe you invited them" She gave him a little shrug, she passed the tickets to them "You are in the front row, so clap extra loud" They laughed, in the distance they heard someone yelling 'Rachel' they all turned around and saw Quinn, Finn and not far behind Sam. "Someone should really drop a house on them" Santana said angrily. Rachel squeezed her arm to tell her to behave. Quinn wore a white and black revealing dress, while Sam and Finn wore black suits….Finn looked so handsome, Rachel could tell he got a hair cut and wow oh wow did he look… Nope she was not about to go there. When the finally were standing in front of them Quinn smiled, "I can't wait to watch you preform….even though I was better in high school" she winked at her and Santana coughed while saying 'Bitch' "Did you say something miss boob job?" Rachel put her arm out in front of her to prevent Santana about to beat the crap out of Quinn. "Anyway here are your tickets" She handed one to Quinn, Sam, and last Finn. He looked at her like he was dying inside, she immediately looked away and Noah grabbed her hand, "lets get you inside" She smiled at him and nodded. Finn was boiling mad at how Noah grabbed Rachel's hand, only he was allowed to do that. He took a deep breath and walked inside with the others.

Rachel had parted ways with everyone and went into her dressing room, she put on her costume on and was fixing her wig when she heard a knock on her door, "Come in" she didn't look who came in, "I am almost done, tell John (director) I will be out in 10 seconds" she put the finishing touches on "I wanted to talk before..you went on" Her head shot right up and was face to face with Finn. "You need to go back to Quinn, we are not doing this right now" He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "I miss you Rach…..I miss us" she held back her tears and she straightened her poster, and confidently said "Well I…I don't. you made your choice and it wasn't me you chose..So do me a favor" She walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye "And leave me alone…I will not let you walk over me again….Tell Quinn your _Fiancé, _my best friend that I said Hi" She walked around him and made her way to the stage. This was her moment and she was not about to let Finn Hudson ruin it. It was the last song of the show, and it was her least favorite right now she took a deep breath and sang.

'Oh, my man, I love him so…..he'll never know All my life is just despair…but I don't care When he takes me in his arms The world is bright…all right

What's the difference if I say….I'll go away When I know I'll come back on my knees someday For whatever my man is I am his….forevermore

Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know All my life is just despair, but I don't care When he takes me in his arms The world is bright, all right

What's the difference if I say I'll go away When I know I'll come back on my knees someday For whatever my man is I am his…..forevermoooooore'

Towards the middle of the song she looked at Finn, she had tears running down her face. When she belted out the last note and looked out into the crowd, everyone was on their feet giving her a standing ovation..She took a bow and the rest of the cast came out and joined her. After she walked to her dressing room to see Santana standing there holding out her dress and shoes. When she got dressed Santana touched up her curls and put a light smokey eye and added more mascara, and a touch of lipgloss. Once she was done she stood in front of Santana, "If you were to switch teams I would do you….Well I would do you regardless" Rachel giggled, "C'mon lets go show Finn what he's missing" She took her hand and walked out to where her friends were. "Oh shit Rach, you look smokin !" Noah said, and winked at her. "He's right Rachel you look hot, I would do you in a second" Finn was once again boiling mad, they were checking her out and talking about doing her….But he had to admit she look absolutely breathtaking, and her legs look like they went for miles. "I still look better though" Quinn laughed, Santana rolled her eyes "You look like a fat cow Fabray" Noah and Sam busted out laughing and in the end so did Finn. "Says the slut in the little black dress" Rachel stepped between them, they were getting a little too close. "So I was thinking we could all go to the karaoke bar?" They all nodded and headed to the bar, Rachel hoped it would be a nice night…with no drama.

**At the Karaoke Bar **

When they got there it was packed, so many people had went to see the show so as Rachel made her way to the bar with her friends, strangers were congratulating her on her performance. Santana ran off, and Rachel went to find a table. "I will go get some drinks." Noah said, he asked what everyone was drinking and went to the bar. Santana finally came back and smiled at her. "what are you smiling about" If anything Rachel knew Santana was sneaky, "I signed you up to sing a specific song" with that she winked at her. Noah came back with everyones drink, and so far they were having a great time. Not one ounce of awkward tension. When she heard the announcer call up her name, she slowly got up and scrunched her face at Santana & Noah. Once she got on stage she said, "Hi everyone!" she heard people whistling at her, "Just wanted to say congratulations Rachel on your big broadway show, and your friend picked this song specially for you…EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR MISS BROADWAY" She smiled at her table and heard the music play, she knew exactly what song it was.

'I wake up every evening With a big smile on my face And it never feels out of place. And you're still probably working At a 9 to 5 pace I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell When you walk my way I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love? And where's that shiny car? Did it ever get you far? You never seem so tense, love I never seen you fall so hard Do you know where you are?

And truth be told I miss you And truth be told I'm lying

*She looked at Finn and saw how uncomfortable he was, it didn't last long until she saw he was beyond mad. Well he should be he had left her…well sort of. He did break her heart. And she knew she could't be sad forever, she needed to move on. He made his choice so she was making hers.

When you see my face Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well (Treats you well) Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself Yeah. Where did it all go wrong? But the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well (Treats you well) Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see What you've done to me You can take back your memories They're no good to me And here's all your lies You can look me in the eyes With the sad, sad look That you wear so well

When you see my face I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell When you walk my way I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well (Treats you well) Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

*At this point everyone was on their feet clapping along to the song. She felt confident, She looked at the rest of her friends and saw them smirking at how she was acting, and how Finn's reaction was.

When you see my face I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell) When you walk my way I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell) When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell (you'll never tell)

Then you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell (gives you hell) When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell (give you hell) You can sing along I hope that he will treat you weeeeell"

"GIVE IT UP AGAIN FOR RACHEL!" Everyone clapped as loud as they could, she had a mega watt smile on her face when she got off stage. She made her way back to the table and Santana hugged her, "You did GREAT!" Noah then said, "You nailed that song Rach!" She laughed and then excused her self to go to the restroom. After she fixed her dress and touched up her hair a bit she walked out, only to be pushed up against the wall and someone crashing their lips to hers. she pulled away out of breath and saw Finn looking at her with lust in his eyes, "You are mine Rachel Berry….We are Endgame."


	9. Chapter 9

_Well its been a hectic week, Thanks for liking my story like seriously thank you! Don't know how much that means to me, anyway hope you enjoy the new update. I think I might have another story line for you FInchel Fans(; _

She didn't know how to react, she stood like a freaking statue staring at him. He can't just come kiss her anytime he wants, he was getting married for fucks sake, it took everything she had to push him away. "NO FINN….We can't keep doing this, it feels like your breaking my heart over and…. over again" He look down and said, "Rach…You are my one true love, and I want to end things with Quinn…I want to be with you" She couldn't believe what she was hearing, Did he really say that? Wait..was he serious "Finn please do NOT play with my emotions right now" He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer to him, he grabbed her hand and placed her palm over his heart "I promise you Rach..Seeing all those guys checking you out, GOD I wanted to rip their heads off for just looking at you. Like I said you and me are endgame and the only person I want to marry is you.." Biting on her bottom lip, she was speechless. Thats all she ever wanted to hear.

But she also knew the costs it was going to be, like they would be starting a war right here in New york "You don't know how happy that makes me…" He gave her his lop sided smile, she took a deep breath and continued, "But are you ready to tell Quinn? Are you ready to give that up?" He dipped his head down and kissed her passionately, pulling away he rested his forehead on hers "If it means being you with you….Bring it" She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck "I won't make you do it right now..but I want you to do it SOON" He rested his hands on her tiny waist "You don't have to do this Rach..I can go tell her right now" She loved how he would do that for her, but she didn't want to ruin today. She wanted him to at least be prepared for whats going to happen "No, in good time okay? I want you to get all your things together though, because when you tell Quinn you won't have anything left to own"

He chuckled, he knew she was right and he was very fond of his things. "But please no sex with Quinn anymore.." she looked down, she did not want to have to even think about Finn touching Quinn's body. With his index finger he lifted her head to look at him, "Rach..we haven't had sex since that night you and me made love" Again Rachel is lost with words, he hasn't touched her since? Inside Rachel was doing her happy dance. "C'mon lets go back to the others, they might round up a search party" She said, she grabbed his hand and lead him out of the hallway. "Wait" she turned around and before she could say anything he cupped her cheek and kissed her, they both regretted pulling away from each other but it had to be done "I just wanted to do that one last time, before we went back out there." She smiled and headed back to the table, but when she looked at the table she saw Santana looking at her with one of those 'I know what you did' looks. Rachel blushed & ducked her head down.

When it was time to call it a night, everyone got their own cabs well except for her and Noah. Quinn was far too drunk so that meant Finn was on babysitting duty, Rachel hoped Quinn wouldn't try anything with him tonight.. and Sam had gone off with some random girl. As for Santana she met a girl named Brittany, she was nice and they seemed to hit it off just great. Noah and Rachel grabbed a cab together, once they were in Noah smirked at her "So did he tell you anything interesting?" Rachel laughed at how nosey Noah was, but she was more then happy to share with him "He chose me…ME, can you believe it Noah!? But I did tell him to hold off on ending it with Quinn, I want to get his things all packed first before Quinn goes on one of her rants" Noah shook his head side to side thinking about it. "Doesn't sound that bad of an idea, but if he hurts you again Rach I will beat the shit out of him and you know Santana will chop off his balls too" Rachel smirked and nodded "As much as I hate to say it but I give you permission IF that happens" Once she got to her stop she payed for her way, and waved bye to Noah. Walking into her apartment she couldn't help but feel weird. Something was off she just knew it, so she walked around when she went into her living room she saw him sitting on her couch looking up and down at her. "Missed me Rachel..?" Dropping her keys in the bowl she was furious, How did he get in here? then she remembered he knew where she hid her spare. Slowly taking off her coat she looked at him with disgust. "What do you you want Brody?"


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello to you all ! I hope you fancy the new update and let me know what you think of it(: _

**Rachel's P.O.V **

Infuriated was how I was feeling. How dare he come inside my apartment I texted Noah to come kick him out, "You need to leave Brody" He just gave me that idiot of a smirk and got up from the couch "Oh c'mon Rachel, I know you missed me, remember all the good times we had" Gagging, I looked at him like he was delusional "The only thing I miss right now is when you were gone and lived in California…What was that girls name that you cheated on me with? Stacey right..?" He pursed his lips together and took a step closer to me, immediately I took two steps back. "Don't be like that Rachel.. I know for a fact that you missed me, Quinn gave me a call telling me to be your date for her wedding" WHAT!? How could Quinn do that to me? She knows what happened between me and Brody, she knows what he put me through. "Sh..She did what?" Stepping closer, he looked me in the eye and said, "She called me, she told me how much you missed me…We met for lunch the other day and I knew she wasn't lying"

That…that BITCH ! Ugh, I am going to kill her. I looked at Brody and he was getting awfully close. "what are you do.." Before I could even finish my sentence he kissed me hard, I could feel my lips start to bruise up. I'm trying to push him off but of course he had to be stronger then me.. Thankfully I heard the door open so Brody pulled away "Rach..Are you okay?" I froze it wasn't Noah's voice I heard it was Finn's. He walked over to me checking if I was okay. "I'm fine Finn..really" After i said I was okay, Finn did a 180 and looked at Brody "Get out..now" Brody scoffed and lightly pushed Finn "Make me Franktenteen" Finn laughed and punched his square in the jaw, "And leave Rachel alone you hear?" I smiled, but Brody got up and said, "No can do, I love her and she loves me…so why don't you step aside and let us be" I made a face to what he said, yea right..in his fucking dreams.

Brody was about to say something when Finn tackled him to the ground, they were rolling around and then Finn punched Brody and said, "STAY AWAY FROM MY FUTURE WIFE" My heart melted at what he just said to Brody, he wants to marry me someday? Smiling I walked over to Finn and gave him a little nod on what I was about to do. "Lets take out the trash shall we?" Finn grabbed Brody and literally dragged him into the hallway, When I was about to close the door I looked to Brody and said, "Don't come back..Because you and me were never in love" Shutting the door I felt glorious ! Why couldn't I have done that before? But as I looked at Finn I know he was the one who gave me confidence. Seeing him looking at his hand, I walked over to him, "Sit.." He sat on the stool and I went over to the refrigerator and grabbed an ice pack.

I slowly placed it on his hand, we sat there in silence until I broke it "Did you mean it?" Confused he looked at her "Mean what..?" Looking into his eyes I said, "What you said to Brody..about me being your wife one day, did you mean it" His cheeks started turning a light shade of pink, HOLY CRAP is he blushing? He grabbed the ice pack and set it on the counter, grabbing both of my hands he smiled "Every word, Rach you don't get how much I love you..How much I want to give you everything. I want to marry you and have kids with you.. I mean look at us we would make the cutest kids in the world." I let out a little giggle "I wouldn't mind having a little Finn running around.." He lit up when I said that, Imagining my life with Finn I wanted to get started as soon as possible. "Maybe you should break things off with Quinn now?" Finn leaned in an kissed me softly, "I will.. But you have to do me one thing" resting her head on his, "Anything" Pulling away he looked at me, I could tell what he was about to say was a serious matter. "Marry me..not right this second but I want it to be soon"

I didn't want to cry but that didn't stop my tears from rolling down my face, how did I ever get so lucky? "Okay" Finn got up and picked me up and twirled my around "I can't wait till the day I call you " I laughed and cocked my head side to side. "Rachel Hudson, I love the sound of that" Grabbing my hand, he guided me to my room, "Now I want to show you just HOW much I love you." He gave me a little wink, which gave me butterflies. All we have to do now is break the news to Quinn..I just hope she doesn't go psycho on us.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey everyone, I know I haven't posted in awhile but school is really draining me of all my energy. Only 45 more days till graduation though! I'm excited and nervous at the same time. Anyway hope you like the new chapter, happy reading to you (: _

**Rachel's P.O.V **

Today was the day Finn was going to break things off with Quinn, me being giddy all morning had to go rehearsals. I was surprised it had only lasted four hours, usually its longer. Anyway, when I got home around 2:30 I wondered if Finn did it already. Reaching for my phone I dialed his number but the odd thing was it went straight to voicemail. So I sent him a quick text. I felt kind of worried but I try to push it off so I took a quick shower and slipped into some yoga pants and an old NYADA t-shirt. Going to check my phone I had no missed calls or text messages, Sighing I pop in RENT and cuddle myself up on the couch.

It had to be four O'clock when I hear a knock on the door, Finally Finn is here…Going over to the door, I swing it open with a smile on my face. "Hey I was wondering…" But it wasn't Finn it was Quinn. OH GOD. She is really going to let me have it, the thing you should know about Quinn Fabray you don't EVER want to see her angry. Feeling my mouth dry up I squeaked out, "Qu..Quinn, What are you doing here?" She gave me a look and walked passed me to get inside. "I have to tell you something..come sit" I was a little hesitant to but I did. "What is it Quinn? Taking a deep breath she looks at me and smiles wide showing off her pearly white teeth. "I'm Pregnant !" Stunned..Did she really say she was preg..pregnant? I can feel my mouth hanging open, then it clicks thats why Finn hasn't called me. "You are? Are you sure?" She gives me a confused look.

"YES, I'm sure..some friend you are. I thought you'd be happy for me!" All I want to do is curl up into a ball and bawl my eyes out but no I have to pretend to be happy about Quinn & Finn's little miracle. "I AM happy for you, Have you told Finn yet?" I can see her face relax and she nods "Yes I have, But there's something else.." I swear if she says she's having more then one baby I am going to scream. "What?" She looks kind of nervous and for Quinn thats a weird thing seeing. "I don't know…" She stops and bites her bottom lip, I'm a little thrown off so I ask, "C'mon Quinn..you can tell me" looking at me she says, "I am not a 100% sure if its Finns" My eyes suddenly widened, Quinn cheated on Finn!? With Who? "You slept with someone else..?" Giving me one of those 'Don't judge me looks' "Its not a big deal, It was a one time thing" she waves it off, but I have a feeling it wash't a one time thing by the way she's trying to change the subject. "Well who is the guy?" she shakes her head and gets up from the couch "None of your business..anyway I got to get home so I'll call you tomorrow." Quickly giving me a kiss on the cheek she gracefully walks out.

I just sit there till who knows how long, there had to be something in the air for me to rush towards the bathroom and emptying all the contents I had in my stomach. "Ugh! Yuck!" I get up from the floor slowly making sure I can sustain my balance, I grab my toothbrush and brush my teeth. What a BIG mess I have gotten myself into, I can't let Finn leave Quinn now can I? I mean there is a 50/50 chance he is going to be a father soon. But he can share custody right? I feel so terrible that I am even considering this…Does that make me a good friend, hell does that make me a good girlfriend? Walking over to my bed I pull back the covers and climb in and try to forget what has happened today. Choking back my sobs, Oh how I wish Finn was here to hold me..But I understand why he's not, If someone gave me that kind of news I wouldn't want to be bothered by anybody either.

Still I wish he was here, I get my phone and text him '_Goodnight' _ I also text Noah and tell him to meet me at our usual lunch spot tomorrow, I really could use a friend like him right now. When I hit send I exit out of my messages and I look at my calendar "Huh, wasn't I supposed to start my period?" I thought I just counted the weeks wrong, double checking it wasn't wrong…I was 2 weeks late. "This can't be happening…"


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, its been a hard week here. We lost two amazing people that went to our school. And we almost lost another one yesterday. So please be careful when your driving ! And if you can please pray for their families….Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. (:_

How could I be so stupid?…I knew that condoms weren't a hundred percent effective, I should of gotten back on the pill. Its not that I don't mind being pregnant with Finn's baby, but under the circumstances that we are in right now it is bad timing. First off, Quinn is pregnant with either Finn or someone else's baby..I pray its not Finn's. Not to mention I don't even know if Finn broke things off with Quinn, he hasn't called me at all..What if he wants to break things off between us? would he do that to me? First things first I have to see if I'm actually pregnant.

I called Santana and Kurt, Kurt is Finn's step-brother. Their parents got married while him and Finn were in high school, and he is married to a man named Blaine. Those two had to be made for each other, they really are the perfect couple. As I'm walking up I see Kurt & Santana outside of the building, Taking one step at a time I take a deep breath. "DIVA!" He gives me a little hug and a kiss on the cheek "Hey midget, why did you call us here?" she emphases 'here', looking at both of them "I think I'm pregnant.." their eyes get wide and I can practically hear Kurt's mouth hit the floor. "Have you told him yet?" In the corner of my eye I see kurt looking pretty confused. "No, he just found out Qu-his other girl is pregnant, but the girl is not sure if he's the father or not." Santana shakes her head I know she's furious with the situation.

"Well if you ARE pregnant you need to tell that idiot. And I don't want to hear any if's, and's or buts." Nodding my head yes, I really did not want to fight with her on this. "Uh Hello!? Does anyone want to explain to me what is going on?" Waving off his question "C'mon or I'm going to miss my appointment." Dragging them inside with me, I signed my name in and within 5 minutes the nurse called my name. Grabbing both of my friends hands as we walked into a room, the doctor checked me out and took some blood work. When he walked out of the room to go get my results, I kept bouncing my leg up and down while fidgeting with my fingers. "Berry you are going to be okay, stop worrying." Oh yea like her telling me that is going to help. "And besides if he who shall not be named at this time doesn't step up and claim his role, then I will be there to help. Let auntie snixx take care of you." Giving her a little smile "thank you San..it means a lot."

I hear a knock on the door and see the doctor come in. She sits on her stool by me and smiles "Well it seems you are in fact 2 weeks pregnant, congratulations!" Blanking out I don't hear the doctor talking to me..I'm really pregnant? OH GOD. How am I going to tell Finn?! I then hear the doctor say, "I want to schedule you in for an ultrasound in a month" I'm lost with words but thankfully Kurt speaks for me. "We will be there, thank you doctor" she nods and leaves the room. "C'mon sweetheart lets get out of here" we walk outside and head to the coffee shop that's a few blocks down. Still in shock I sit down and stare down at my stomach. I don't know if I should be happy or not, but I know I will love this child no matter what Finn chooses. I look up and see Santana & Kurt sit down in front of me. "I got you some tea, your favorite." Giving her a weak smile I take a sip. "Okay I don't want to upset you but can you please tell me who the father is, cause I have a theory that this was just a one night stand but I KNOW thats not true."

Well I guess I have to tell him, I mean after all he is going to be an uncle. "I-If I tell you, you can not make a scene and I mean it Kurt" He brings his finger up to his chest and traces an 'X' over his heart. "The father of this baby is…Finn" Biting my bottom lip I see Kurt put down his cup, he purses his lips together "I knew I had a feeling about you & Finn, but Blaine said I shouldn't bother with it….But I prefer you a LOT more with Finn than the Ice Queen" Laughing at his comment, her eyes start to water…is it too early for hormones to start? "Thank you Kurt" out of nowhere he gasps rather loudly I might add "I AM GOING TO BE A UNCLE!….I can't wait to shop for him/her, I have so many ide.." I see Santana roll her eyes "JESUS KURT! Way to give us a heartache, besides if anything I will get to dress up this little bundle of joy" Now it was Kurt's turn to roll his eyes "Uh not happening Satan…" Santana waves her hand off at Kurt and looks me straight in the eye, uh oh I don't like that look. "Berry You need to find Finn and tell him, because he might be the father to your baby, but he also might be the father to Quinn's as well."

"Wait, wait hold up! Quinn's pregnant too!? well Finn has some mighty sperm.." Making a face I speak up "Quinn doesn't know if Finn's the father" Throwing his hands up in the air he says, "I knew she was a slut from the beginning..but Santana's right you need to tell my idiot brother, like now" Sighing, I know they are both right. I NEED to tell Finn. "Okay, I will go see him tonight and I-I will tell him."


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm having a little writers block with the other story Resurrection but don't worry I am trying to finish it, but I Hope you like the new update, and let me know what you think (:_

**Rachel's P.O.V **

I had to be standing outside of Finn's apartment for 20 minutes, I didn't have the guts to knock. I knew Quinn wasn't there she texted me canceling our plans saying she had to work, which was strange because she never worked at this time. So I thought it would be a good idea to go and tell Finn the news, I prayed the whole ride here that he wouldn't get angry with me. Reaching my hand up to knock, the door swung open and there stood Finn…God it looked like he hasn't slept or shaved in awhile. "H-Hey Finn" He sighed "You know where the key is, you didn't have to stand out here all this time." I felt my mouth dry up, maybe now wasn't the best time to tell him the BIG news. "Uhm..Can we take a walk?" He scrunched his brows and nodded his head. "Sure" Grabbing his coat he stepped out and we headed outside to the park that was across the street.

We sat on a bench that looked towards the playground, being 10:30 there was no kids in sight except for the occasional people that walked by. Spacing out, I looked at the playground and envisioned what mine and Finns child would look like playing on there. "Rach..? Why are we out here?" Taking a deep breath, I looked at him. Right when I was about to say something he beat me to it "Are we here to talk about Quinn being pregnant?" Again I couldn't speak, gosh when did I become so catatonic? "Don't get me wrong Rach I love you but…Quinn is pregnant with my child. I can't just leave her now." Did he say he wasn't going to leave her? This was my chance to speak up. "Well did you know that you might not be the father?" As soon as those words left my mouth I regretted the way I told him. Looking at him I shook my head "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it like that"

He didn't say anything then out of no where his facial expression changed and I knew that look, he was beyond pissed. "Quinn wouldn't do that to me! Why are you making up lies Rachel!?" Immediately I stood up and looked at him. He can't be serious "I'M LYING?! I would NEVER lie to you about something this big Finn. You are just to blind to see whats right in front of you.." Shaking his head he looked down, then he got up from the bench and squared his shoulders. "You are just pathetic little girl who makes up lies. For Christ sakes Quinn is your best friend!" Right then my heart shattered into a million pieces, I could feel the adrenaline rush through me that my hand connected with Finn's left cheek. To say I don't regret slapping him, he deserved it. "FUCK YOU FINN…You know what go marry Quinn have a happy life with that child that might or might not be yours. You both deserve each other"

He was cradling his cheek, guess I must have gotten him pretty good. I walked around him, after a couple steps I turned around "And I'm pregnant too, and I know for a fact you ARE the father…but don't worry, WE don't need you" Continuing to walk away I heard him calling my name, no turning back. When I finally got to my apartment I saw Noah sitting on my couch watching TV. "Rach..What happened?" Walking over to me he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tight, eventually I broke down in his arms. "Oh baby, what has he done to you"

**The next morning**

I don't know how I ended up in bed, the last thing I remembered was crying while Noah held me…Oh Noah, I felt bad for throwing all my problems out there. Slowly getting up and stretching my muscles I walked out of my room and headed to the kitchen were I could smell pancakes being made. Coming into view I saw Noah standing over the stove flipping pancakes. "That smells good" He turned around and looked at me giving me a little smile "Morning sunshine, sit..the food should be ready soon." I walk to one of the stools and plop myself down. Noah brings me a stack of pancakes and some orange juice, it had to be these cravings because I just dove right in. "So when were you going to tell me that you're prego?" I froze..How did he know? Placing my fork down I looked at him and sighed "How did you find out?" He smiled and pointed to the pancakes "My mom used to have mad cravings for pancakes and by the way you just gobbled them down wasn't so hard to figure out….Plus your doctor called saying you can go pick up you vitamins to help with the baby's growth or something" Laughing at him I moved a piece of hair behind my ear. "I told Finn…" Noah pressed his lips together and nodded "Well thats goo.." I spoke again cutting him off "Right aftet he called me a 'Pathetic little girl' when I told him about how Quinn doesn't think he's the father"

I could see Noah's fist clenching together, that was not a good sign. "THAT FUCKING PRICK! I am going to end him" He rushed to the living room and put his shoes on "Noah what do you think are you doing?" Putting on his jacket he grabbed his keys "I am going to go teach Frankenteen a fucking lesson!" Getting in front of him to prevent him from walking to the door "Please you don't have to.." There was a knock at the door, and I hoped it wasn't Finn. "Hmm that might be the asshole now" He walked past me and went to open the door and sure enough it was Finn. "Rach.." Finn didn't even acknowledge Noah who was standing right in front of him "Hello to you to Frankenteen" Before I could stop Noah, he punched Finn square in the jaw. "NOAH STOP IT!" They both were rolling around punching each other, with out thinking I grabbed the vase that was filled with water and tossed it on to them "ENOUGH…BOTH OF YOU" Eventually they pulled apart, I went to the kitchen and grabbed two ice packs. "Both of you sit, NOW" I pointed towards the couch and they did as they were told. I placed the ice packs in their hands. Noah put it against his eye while Finn put it to his jaw.

"Now you both will listen to me..You" I pointed towards Noah "Thank you for sticking up for me, you are like the brother I never had and I love you, but I am a BIG girl. you don't need to protect me 24/7." I then pointed towards Finn "And you, how DARE you come back here, after what you told me yesterday. I wasn't lying to you when I told you about Quinn but I guess that never crossed your mind did it? Did you know she called Brody to be my date for YOUR wedding?" They both place their ice pack down at the same time "WHAT!?" Nodding my head "Yea she did..and I know that I can't keep you from this baby, but I will not let him/her come second to Quinn and your 'maybe' child like you did with me." Taking a much needed breath, I finally felt a little weight lift off my shoulders. But I know that there is one more person I had to talk to…I have been put through all of Quinn's crap. Now I just have to tell her what happened and that I'm pregnant and her fiancé is the father. "Finn…we are going to go tell Quinn the truth TO-DAY, and there will be no backing out this time"


	14. Chapter 14

So prom was last week and I have to say I'm glad I went, it was nice seeing everyone dressed up. So if you please, enjoy the new update (:

Rachel's P.O.V

After the whole encounter with Finn and Noah, I told Noah to go home and we would have lunch tomorrow to discuss what happened. As I was putting my coat on I looked over to Finn "Let's go" he didn't say anything, he didn't even make eye contact with me which in my opinion was good. I couldn't back out now, I was exhausted from lying to everyone. Thankfully Quinn & Finn's apartment wasn't far, we got out of the cab and I looked up "She's not here…she told me she had to go into work for some reason" scrunching my brows together in confusion. Quinn has been working an awful lot lately, wonder what that is about? "Well, then we will wait for her IN the apartment" Finn nodded his head not wanting to fight, we made our way into the lobby and we were greeted by a man who worked behind a desk.

We got into the elevator and I pressed the button with the floor of Quinn's apartment. You could feel the tension in the elevator, I'm pretty sure you could have cut it with a knife. How did it get like this? How was I going to tell my child about how I met his/her father? Am I ready to ruin everyone's lives? A loud ding pulled me out of my thoughts, in the corner of my eye I could see Finn's body stiffen. Taking a deep breath I stepped out of the elevator with Finn close behind. I stopped in front of the door. "Rach?" I looked at him and nodded my head "Lets go inside okay..?" He unlocked the door and we walked in…but something was way off. "Do you hear something?" There were moans coming from what I presumed was Finn & Quinn's bedroom. We tiptoed to the room and slowly opened the door. "OH MY GOD!"

There on the bed was Quinn and none other then Brody wearing absolutely nothing, WOW I did not see that one coming. "Finn..Rachel!? Quinn said, she was trying to cover herself up. I could feel my blood start to boil. "QUINN HOW COULD YOU? ESPECIALLY WITH BRODY?!" I screamed at her at the top of my lungs "Wait…Brody is the father isn't he?" Quinn looked down and Brody looked confused "Father?" he looked towards Quinn. All of a sudden Finn walked past me and went to the closet and came out with a big duffle bag. "Finn where are you going?" He didn't even look at her, his eyes were on me "Weddings off Quinn, I'm in love with Rachel...I have always loved Rachel" My heart fluttered when he said he still loved me.

Reaching for my hand he looked towards Quinn & Brody with disgust. "I will get the rest of my stuff later." We walk out of the room and headed towards the front door. "RACHEL!" Oh no, I heard Quinn running down the hall and soon enough there she stood in front of me and Finn. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Looking at her in disbelief, soon Brody came out thankfully clothed. "ME? You are the one that brought him and tried to make him my date for your wedding, how could you do that to ME?"

She started laughing. "I KNEW you were always jealous of me, you had to have something that belonged to me didn't you..You're nothing but a slut" Was she serious right now? I saw Finn about to speak but I lifted my hand up and stopped him. I walked over to Quinn and slapped her rather hard across the face. "I'm not the one that's a slut Quinny. I love Finn and he has ALWAYS loved me. You just got in the way. Now I get to go home and be with the man 'I' love. And plan for OUR little miracle, you may have 'had' him first officially. But now I get to have him forever." With that I looked towards Brody. "Make sure she's healthy for your child" turning my back at them I walked back to Finn and we left not even looking back.

We stood out in front of the apartment building, Finn dipped his head down and kissed me softly. "I am so PROUD of you babe" smiling I got on my tippy toes and kissed him. A cab pulled up and Finn opened the door and we climbed in. He lifted his arm wrapping it around me, I snuggled in closer. Sighing happily now we could go home and plan for our son or daughter to arrive. "I promise you Rach, I will love & spoil this kid rotten….Thank you for everything." beaming up at him, I slowly placed his hand on my stomach. "I just know you ARE going to be the best father to our son…or daughter"


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry it has been awhile, things have been crazy with my school work and graduation so much to do in so little time.. but I am continuing with this story so don't panic. I know some of you are wondering about their big fight but don't worry they will talk about it soon. I hope you enjoy ! Xoxo (:_

**Rachel's P.O.V **

It didn't take long for us to arrive back to my apartment or should I say mine and Finn's apartment now. I unlock the door and we both walk in, "You can just set your stuff down on the table for now, and we will worry about it in the morning" He nods his head and unzips his bag, pulling out what I assume were his pajamas. _"I'm just going to change real quick" _I gave him a small smile. When he was in the restroom I slipped into one of his shirts that he left a couple weeks back, the way it fit on me made me smile. Throwing my clothes in the hamper I went and sat on the edge of the bed. Something was missing or off…I just didn't know what. Thinking back, it was like a light bulb switched on in my head. How could I forget about how I told him I was pregnant after that horrible, horrible fight we had. I admit I said some hurtful things but so did Finn. Sighing, I felt all my happiness slip away. Hearing the door opening from the restroom, I look up and see Finn. He tilts his head and sits next to me on the bed. _"Rach.. Is something wrong?"_ I stand up and cross my arms "Uhm.. I was thinking about the night I told you I was pregnant"

He looks confused, _"What about it?"_ I sway a little side to side. "I was just thinking of-of those things we said…because in my mind I'm just playing it over and over again. And I want us to be okay and move past this, I don't want to keep.." I don't get to finish, he grabs my hand and leads me to sit on his lap. He takes a deep breath _"You don't know how sorry I am that I said those awful things to you.."_

Suddenly the end of the shirt is the most fascinating thing to me right now. "Why did you say those things" he lifts my chin up so I am looking at him _"I just thought that I knew Quinn enough that she would never do that to me, but then again I should of known something was up when she started working more..I don't regret what happened between us Rach, I just wish no one got hurt in the process. I ruined you and Quinn's friendship"_ Did he say he was the one that ruined me and Quinn? Awh, my poor, poor Finn. I cupped his face with my hands and kissed him softly. "You, Finn Hudson..did NOT ruin mine and Quinn's friendship. It was doomed from the beginning with her always controlling gave me the confidence to stand up to her, You make me feel loved every minute of the day, You also gave me OUR little bundle of joy." He gives me that dope smile that shows off his little cute dimple.

"_You don't know how much I love you Rachel Barbra Berry…and our little peanut"_ I giggle at the mention of our baby being called a peanut. I kind of like it though, because it probably does look like a peanut. "So are we okay? can we forget it all and plan our future together?" he pulls me back so we are fully on the bed, I lay my head on his chest while his arm wraps around my waist. _"Nothing would make me happier."_ I hear Finn mumble something in my ear before my sleep consumes me.

**MORNING **

I slowly start to wake up and glance towards Finn, and it takes me a minute to remember everything that happened yesterday. I brush it off and look how peaceful Finn looks while sleeping, all of a sudden I hear my stomach start to growl. "Guess you must be hungry" I whisper down at my belly while rubbing little circles. I try to sneak my way out of Finn's hold but of course I fail miserably. I hear him groan and he grips on to my waist tighter "Finn.." Groaning again he buries his face into the side of my neck. _"Just five more minutes" _ I laugh at his response "But Finny, your child is starving" He sighs and lets go of me. "Does our little peanut have any cravings this morning?"

I smile and cock my head to the side. "They want pancakes!" He chuckles and kisses my forehead _"Anything for you two..or three"_ he gives me a wink…oh god THREE? Two babies? does he really want me to be with twins? In the back of my head I kind of like the idea, One thing that I hope for is to have one of each. A boy and a girl. Can you imagine a little Finn and a little me running around? Smiling to myself I get up and head to the kitchen to see Finn cooking my- or our breakfast. Plopping down on one of the stools I just sit and watch him. _"See something you like Rach?"_ he laughs, but I don't know wether its the pancakes I want or Finn… Hormones? already..? I shake my head as Finn places a stack of pancakes in front of me…Gosh its smells heavenly.

I take a huge bite and moan, he should probably get an award on how amazing these pancakes are. "I'm guessing the baby was really hungry then" I don't know what he means until I look down at my plate and see almost all of it gone. I quickly grab a napkin and clean my face. _"What do you have planned today?" _I look at him and remember I have to go to rehearsals today. "Well I have a short rehearsal today..then I guess we could invite everyone over for dinner?" he smiles _"Okay, sounds like fun" _Hopping off the stool, I place my plate in the sink and give Finn a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for the wonderful breakfast..I'm going to take a quick shower" I turn to walk away but Finn grabs my hand, grinning from ear to ear he asks "_Mind if I join you?" _ I get that fluttery feeling in my stomach and I know for sure that I will be late to work, oh well. "Sure"

Yanking his arm I lead him to the shower, not wasting a second I pull him down to me while I crash my lips to his, as we're kissing (Pretty heavily I might add) I feel Finns arm reach out to close the door behind us….boy this should be fun.


	16. Chapter 16

_Want to let you know I'm TIME JUMPING ! Hope you enjoy (:_

**Finn's P.O.V **

Its been almost a 3 months since everything went down, me and Rach have been doing amazing. Surprising huh? Today we have an ultrasound appointment to have a look at our little peanut, I'm so excited! It still feels unreal that i'm going to be a father…at one point I thought of naming my kid drizzle. Boy that was a wrong choice…. I look next to me to see a very sleepy Rachel. Gosh she looks absolutely beautiful, her mouth is parted a little bit and her hair looks wild kind of like a cute little lion.

We have only told a couple of people, like our friends, and Rachel's bosses. To tell you the truth i'm kind our scared to tell our parents. Rachel wanted to wait till she got her first sonogram so she could show them to her dads and I could show my mom and Burt. Glancing at the clock on the night stand I know that its time to get up and get dressed. I start planting little kisses all over Rachel's face, "Go away!" I laugh at her little outburst.

_"C'mon Rach we have to get up or we will be late" _She rolls around so she is no longer facing me. "_Don't you wanna see our little peanut?" _

She huffs and throws the blanket at me. "I hate when you use peanut against me" Smiling I look down towards her stomach, and notice that little bump of hers. Its somewhat noticeable, but some people can't tell because of how tiny she is, but when you REALLY look at it you can totally see it. I don't think me becoming a father has really hit me yet, don't get me wrong I am excited..but I think when I see him it will hit me then.

I think Rachel takes twice as much time now to get ready then she did when she wasn't pregnant. I can only imagine when she's at 7 months….shaking my head I look at my watch. "Rach! We are going to be late for sure if you don't hurry up" Ten seconds later I see her walking towards me "Really Finn? A woman should not be rushed…EVER, especially if she's with child" Planting a little kiss on her cheek "Sorry babe, but I am antsy to see our peanut" She flashes me a smile and reaches for my hand. "Well then, what are we waiting for..lets get going"

Luckily we made our appointment just on time. One of the nurses led us to a room, she then told Rachel to lay down and to lift up her shirt. "This might feel a little cold" I saw the nurse squirt some gel on Rachel's stomach, she flinched a little. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Alright, lets take a look at your baby"

After a couple of minutes of the nurse moving the little probe thing she pointed to the screen. "There's your baby" Looking at the screen I gaze at our baby for the first time. Wow….it was so tiny, I couldn't believe it. I could feel my eyes start to water, "Would you like to hear the heart beat?" Having trouble finding the words to say 'yes' I just nodded my head. Then, there it was.. it was beating so fast. I didn't know how long I was just sitting there staring at the screen,

"Finn..?"

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I held onto Finn's hand like my life depended on it, but when the nurse asked if we wanted to hear the heartbeat, it felt like time had stopped. When I looked over to Finn I saw his eyes were tearing up, Was he happy? I gently gave his hand another squeeze "Finn..?" His eyes were still glued onto the screen, _"That's our baby Rach..Do you hear him..? We are really going to be parents" _

Turning his chair so he's facing me, he lifts up his hand and gently places it on my cheek. The way he's looking at me, I get that butterfly feeling. A smile ghosts on his face "_I promise you that this baby will be the most loved baby in the whole city of New York.. Thank you for giving me the best gift anyone could give me. I absolutely love you & peanut" _My lip starts trembling and then the water works start.

I sit up a little, and softly kiss his lips. "I love you so much Finn" Realizing the nurse was still in the room I giggled, it looked like she was on the verge of tears. "You both are so adorable, Would you like pictures & a dvd?" Shaking my head "Yes please, could you make 10 copies of the pictures?" She smiled at me "Of course hun" She got up and handed me a paper towel to clean the gel like stuff off my stomach and walked out. Getting up I slid my hand into Finns, "Lets go home and show everyone OUR little peanut" Walking out to the front, the nurse handed us our things. Finn being his chivalrous self, opened the door, and helped me into the cab.

Little did they know, that there was a certain someone following them.

* * *

_Let me know if I should add somethings or If I'm missing some stuff. I really like when you guys give me feedback...THANKS _


End file.
